Sweet Tea
by terrycotta50
Summary: It was an unusual meeting but it was one they would never forget. Amanda/Laura Fluff. Post-Saw II. AU.


**A/N: **This a short little story that I came up with a few months ago but I didn't feel like writing it until now. This is my first story in a while so it's not up to par with everything else. There is a bit of fluff at the end but I wanted to see how this pair will turn out. It's similar to my other story called "His Orderly." I hope you like it and enjoy!

** Sweet Tea**

It was an unusual meeting. They were held in a house filled with a toxic nerve gas. Somehow they were connected. It was on the tape so it had to be true. Yet even though they depended on it they kept their secrets to themselves. It was simple. It was easy and it prevented them from showing their feelings.

When they met again it was at a café. Laura had stopped to get tea for herself. After everything she went through in the house, tea was the only thing that calmed her down. When she left she saw Amanda sitting at a table outside. She looked lost and alone. Laura couldn't understand why. As bad as Jigsaw was she thought his passing would make everyone happier. The way the lawyers made it sound Amanda was practically his prisoner.

Laura sat down next to Amanda making her jump. "Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Yes." Amanda turned away trying to make herself disappear in her jacket.

"I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For saving me. If it wasn't for you I would have died."

"Oh. Right."

Amanda's memory of that night was a puzzle she was still trying to solve. The poison John used was experimental at best and the antidote wasn't much better. Even though she could still function while under its influence she was slowed down by occasional disorientation. John tried to tell her some of her memory was affected by the trauma of being in the pit of needles but Amanda had a hard time remembering things before that. She did remember Daniel and Obi but her thoughts of Laura were a mess.

After leaving the first room Amanda remembered Laura following her. They didn't say much to each other. They didn't even look each other straight in the eye. Amanda tried to go on being inconspicuous and Laura watched her around. The next thing Amanda could remember was leaving the room with the furnace and Daniel questioning her about how much she knew about John. She didn't notice Laura again until she saw Daniel hep Laura up. Amanda could remember feeling upset and protective of Laura but she had no idea why. After that she was thrown in the needles and her memory from that point forward was a blur.

"I heard about Jigsaw." Laura said after awhile.

Amanda corrected her. "It's John."

"I heard about John."

Amanda looked at Laura coldly. "You're happy about it, aren't you? You wanted him to die like everybody else. I thought they could save him. If I didn't listen to that stupid doctor, if I had followed the rules maybe he'd still be here."

Laura took a sip from her tea. She didn't know how to respond to that. Even months of therapy couldn't help her make a response. Without thinking she said, "I'm sorry. I know that must be hard for you. You're all alone now. After years of being dependent on him it must like hell trying to get by."

"Thank you. I know you don't mean it but thank you."

Laura smiled. "You're welcome."

There was only one thought in Laura's mind while in the house. She wanted to live. She didn't know how to though. The situation wasn't normal. Laura tried to find guidance in the other victims but they all had their own agendas. Laura followed Amanda because she didn't seem dangerous. Amanda didn't seem to care so Laura stayed with her.

Maybe it was Amanda's previous experience with Jigsaw that enticed her but Laura just knew she was taken by Amanda. They came from the same boat. They had both done time in jail and they both were arrested by the same man in a set-up. Laura was also amazed by Amanda's ability to move on. Unlike herself, Amanda didn't stop moving in life. She was assisted by Jigsaw of course but Amanda didn't drag on she wanted to make something of herself and she tried. After her arrest, Laura continued to steal. It was a soothing process for her. She was more careful so she wouldn't get caught but she didn't try to make a change. Seeing Amanda made Laura want to change.

Laura couldn't remember anything that happened in the house expect from what happened with Amanda. Laura followed Amanda in the halls and watched her search them. Laura tried to imitate Amanda checking the opposite wall but she had no idea what to look for and stopped. Once they were in the entrance hall Amanda started to search the couch. Laura decided to check the walls and ended up finding the basement. Even then Amanda seemed to have an eye out for her. When she fell Amanda was there to catch her and take the broken bottle she was holding away. After that Laura felt too weak to move and Daniel helped her around. Amanda was still within eyeshot and that made it okay. When Daniel left her outside of the other room she was terrified. She heard screaming, Amanda's screaming and she was worried. By the time Laura had enough strength to get to the door it was too late. Laura decided to help Amanda like Amanda helped her even though she was starting to pass out. The next thing she could remember was a slight prick in her arm waking her up. She saw Amanda standing over her saying everything would be fine. Laura passed out before being able to say anything but she felt as if she said something important to Amanda.

Laura finished her tea and went into the café to get two cups of tea, one for herself and another one for Amanda. Laura started to drink hers immediately but Amanda tried to wait for hers to cool. In the chilly weather it wouldn't take too long. "Can you remember any of it?" Amanda asked. "Do you remember anything at all about the house?"

"I only remember being scared for my life and, well, I remember you."

"I can't remember a thing. I've watched the tapes thousands of times but I can't remember what happened."

"You saved me. That's what happened. I passed out and you came back for me. You gave me some kind of shot and I would be okay."

"That wasn't in the house." Amanda took a sip from her tea.

Laura's eyes got wide. It was the best memory she had of the incident. She knew it had to have happened. "If there's one thing I know it's that you did that. You saved my life."

"I didn't say I didn't do it. I said it wasn't in the house. After that I took you to a safe place so I could care for you. You kept saying weird things. You said you admired me. You said you thought I was beautiful. The funniest thing you said was that you loved me." Amanda laughed.

Laura laughed too. "It is funny, isn't it?" She took another sip of tea. She just remembered that was the important thing she told Amanda.

It was the one thing neither of them could not only remember but feel. It was coming back to Laura now. Amanda had given her medicine to clear her head and Laura told Amanda she loved her. Amanda didn't want to tell Laura anymore unless Laura brought it up first. She felt better knowing Laura couldn't remember her saying she loved her back. They both left it as a result of care giving. Laura said she loved Amanda because Amanda was taking care of her. Amanda said it back to comfort her. That was it. They were only playing around there wasn't any feelings between the two of them. At least none they would say aloud.

Amanda finally took a sip of her tea and winced. "Oh! This tastes like a cup of sugar."

"That's what it is." Laura said, "Sweet tea."


End file.
